1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image reading apparatus used for printers and facsimile machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
The type of image reading apparatus disclosed herein is equipped with a transparent table on the surface of the apparatus. A reading means is contained in the apparatus which moves along the transparent table to read a document set onto the table.
The reading means comprises a carriage moving along the 1 table, a light source installed on the carriage to illuminate the original, and a photoelectric conversion means to convert the light reflected from the original into an electric signal. An example of such an image reading apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,693 (Patented Aug. 25, 1987).
In this type of image reading apparatus, the light source and photoelectric conversion means must not be damaged and the carriage must not be misaligned due to vibrations and impacts during the transport of the apparatus.
Therefore, during transport, the carriage is secured to the apparatus through a securing means before the apparatus is shipped from the factory. This securing means must be removed from the apparatus before the apparatus is operated. However, sometimes the apparatus is accidentally operated with the securing means installed. When this happens, the motor which drives the carriage will be overloaded, resulting in damage to the motor and driving system.